Harry Potter and The Warbler!
by FinlayHarper
Summary: what'd happen if Klaine met Drarry? When Dementors attack in London there's only two wizards close enough to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings; Slash, some swearing, abit of violence a bit later on. Nothing else really **

**Characters; Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter**

**Shows; Glee & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter or Glee (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

Chapter One

Kurt walked down the West End holding onto Blaine's hand excitedly.

"I still can't believe we're in London" Kurt very nearly squealed. Blaine laughed and looked at the big 'Billy Elliot' sign in front of him. He tugged on Kurt's hand lightly and began to lead him towards a sort of alley. Kurt frowned at him as Blaine smiled almost evilly. He pressed Kurt against the brick wall and smiled. "What?" Blaine smiled and bowed his head slightly so he could connect his lips with Kurt's who grinned then kissed Blaine back. They began laughing until they got pushed apart; Blaine flew backwards hitting the opposite wall, he groaned softly as he felt all happiness sucked from him. His eyes drooped shut as he heard someone shout.

"Expecto Patronum" a bright stag moved toward Blaine blinding him slightly as the happiness began to come back. The person who shouted ran towards Blaine then Kurt.  
>"What where you two doing?" He said quickly to the two groggily teens, they both looked at each other then shook holding their heads.<p>

"Try this'll it'll help" Said another passing both boys a piece of dark chocolate. Blaine and Kurt took the chocolate willingly and nibbled on it. "Why did Dementors come out this far?" Said the other boy.

"I don't know, with the Dark Lord demolished they must be under the Ministry's order"

"And all I wanted was a holiday" the other boy murmured nearly sulking. The boy next to him smiled

"We'll go and see the Musical another night, right now we've got to help these two..."

"But there Muggles and I want to see Priscilla!"

"That is a brilliant show" Blaine said after finishing his piece of chocolate.

"See!" The other boy moaned as the one who saved them laughed.

"Oh I'm Harry Potter, this is Draco"

"Draco Malfoy" Blaine and Kurt nodded

"Blaine Anderson" he replied then glanced at Kurt. A mumble came out his mouth sounding like 'Burt Mumal' Blaine laughed softly. "Kurt Hummel" both Harry and Draco nodded and stood helping the two teens stand also.

"Okay, Blaine, Kurt hold on" Harry said holding his arms towards the teens, Blaine held onto Harry's as Kurt did to Draco, they both then felt the twist in their stomachs and the uncomfortable sensation of nausea, both Kurt and Blaine had to swallow the sick then looked around the place they where, Harry waved something and every lamp lit, creating a warm glow over the room, there was a love seat with two arm chairs beside it all a sandy colour. There was a log fire that was crackling slightly and three cabernet one full of tonics and brightly coloured liquids, the next full of alcohol then books. To their right was a brown door that was slightly ajar and to their left was a green door with a window on leading down a path and towards eastern London.

"Nice place" Kurt said, the first thing he'd actually managed to choke out. "Loads of character" both Harry and Draco laughed as one went to a bottle of Whisky and poured four glasses of it.

"Where exactly are we?" Blaine asked after admiring the surroundings.

"This is where we live" Harry said as he sat on one of the armchairs. Draco sat on the other one then hinted Blaine and Kurt to the love seat. All four teens took a gulp out of the Whisky.

"I may have had too much to drink, but are those pictures moving?" Kurt said admiring the fireplace, on it where four framed pictures, one of a man with the same kind of glasses Harry had on and a women both holding a little boy, they were laughing, the next was a man with dark mid-length shaggy hair with Harry they where hugging and smiling happily, the next was Draco and Harry in the snow both with pink noses and falling snow behind them the last was a graduation photo of Harry and Draco they were holding up their diplomas waving them in the air. Harry and Draco exchanged a look as if actually considering whether or not to tell Kurt that they were moving or in fact he was going crazy – maybe even a little drunk.

"Yes they are indeed moving" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"I think you two are a bit tipsy" Blaine said chucking, Draco and Harry laughed and shook their heads,

"We'll explain it all tomorrow, you two should get some rest, Dementors can be nasty business" Kurt and Blaine frowned "There's a bedroom through there, second door on your left" Harry began

"Third door on your right is the bathroom" Draco frowned then shook his head. "Surely you don't mind sharing a bed" Draco said with a wink. Harry laughed and hit Draco's arm then stood.

"We'll try and get this sorted as quickly as possible" Kurt and Blaine nodded then wandered into the dark hallway, they heard Harry murmur something and the whole hallway lit up. They both looked around in awe then counted the doors going to the second door on their left. They pushed open the bedroom door and looked around in awe. It was a vintage type room. It had wooden floors and bordered wallpaper, in the middle of the room was a king sized four poster bed, on it was a blue silk like duvet with matching pillows and the whole bed looked unbelievably welcoming. Next to the standard window was a large chestnut wardrobe with three drawers and two big wardrobes, Blaine walked towards it and opened it frowning.

"What?" he heard Kurt asked behind him. Blaine moved to the side revealing all their clothes in the wardrobe. Kurt frowned as Blaine laughed slightly.

"Almost as if it was magic" Blaine said as Kurt laughed.

"There's no such thing as magic" Kurt said as he pulled his shirt off over his head, Blaine shrugged and mirrored him both stripping down to their boxers, they climbed into the bed and snuggled down into each other, relaxing after what they could call a _eventful _day.

Harry looked at his wand then nodded.

"There asleep" he murmured to Draco, who was nursing his fire whisky. Harry smiled and lent on the doorframe, he liked living with Draco after all the shit that'd gone down. Ron and Hermione had fell into a loved up world then seemed to forget about Harry, he'd _tried _it with Ginny but it was unbelievably awkward, so they broke it off. He found Draco again about a month later in the Three Broomsticks; he was sitting alone in his suit covered in dust nursing a whisky (Which he likes to do).

Harry had gone and talked to him asking why he didn't rat Harry out in Malfoy Manor but Draco had explained. He told Harry about his unrequited love, told him he'd understand if Harry didn't feel the way back; it was just a stupid teenage crush. But Harry had fallen for him and they'd moved into the cottage a few months ago when both Harry and Draco could use magic legally. Draco looked up and smiled at Harry as he drained the last of his Whisky.

He casted a spell washing the glasses and storing them in a cupboard. He then stood and walked towards Harry taking his hand and leading him towards their bedroom. There room had a soft cream carpet (they get rid of the wooden floor because it wasn't comfort enough) they had creamy wallpaper and a frame with a selection of pictures in it. There was a bay window at the head of their bed which was also a king sized double bed, it had a white duvet with a blue checked throw over, at the head of the bed was two big white pillows and a small square blue checked one inbetween the two pillows.

They had built in wardrobes two each then a chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room. Draco stood in front of Harry and undressed them both with a silent spell then led him towards the bed.

"We need to plan something" Draco shook his head silencing Harry.

"Not right now, sleep now, we'll sort it out in the morning" Harry went to argue "Sleep – otherwise I will personally cast a sleeping charm on you" Harry looked at him then nodded, he kissed him lightly then snuggled into the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? It'll get more Interesting soon :) Reviews would make my day!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Slash, some swearing, a real pity argument, abit of violence a bit later on. Nothing else really**

**Characters; Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter**

**Shows; Glee & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter or Glee (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; what'd happen if Klaine met Drarry? When Dementors attack in London there's only two wizards close enough to help.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Blaine stood looking out the window at the quiet London Street, he'd never seen London so empty and peaceful, but thinking about it he'd only ever seen London on the TV. He heard Kurt stirring behind him and looked over his shoulder; he smiled at his lover as he awoke and looked around the room, then latched his eye line onto Blaine at the window.

"Anything interesting?" Blaine shook his head as he watched Kurt stand and walked towards him looking out the window also. He ran his hand down Blaine's arm then entwined their fingers. Blaine smiled subconsciously stroking Kurt's hand listening to the silence and enjoying it.

He could heard very hushed chatting outside their door and wandered what the owners of the house where doing. Kurt and Blaine both dressed then walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Where they must have still been dreaming but where those plates flying and that mug? Once Harry spotted them every single plate and mug fell to the nearest surface, a plate landed on the table which was round with a checked tablecloth on – remaining both Kurt and Blaine of a stereotypical cottage, the plate had two rashes of bacon on and some scrambled egg. That landed next to the newspaper Draco had threw when a mug landed on him covering him with coffee. He growled annoyed and looked at Harry who was laughing lightly.

"Sorry" Draco scowled and stood

"I'll get you back later" Harry smiled as both Kurt and Blaine took a seat, Harry placed two more plates on the table then sat at the opposite one. He picked up the coffee stained paper and began to read it. Blaine focused on the front page story. '**Where is Potter Now?**' below the title was a picture of Harry, and Blaine could have sworn it was moving. Harry saw Blaine's frown.

"What?" Blaine jumped and took a forkful of egg.

"I'm seriously thinking those pictures are moving" Harry laughed and looked at the front page sighing.

"I'm on the front again" he said louder, Blaine frowned until he heard Draco sigh.

"What's it say?" he said walking in with wet hair,

"_Harry Potter has tried to stay off the radar but he was saw walking down the West End with none other than the Ex-Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, whose father is spending a life time in Azkaban, his mother yet to be seen. Mr Potter saved two Muggles from stray Dementors_ _with the young Malfoy's help, it is yet to be said how the Muggles turned out_" Harry looked up at Draco as he tore a piece of toast.

"Why must my family always be mentioned with my name?" Harry shrugged and flipped to a page.

"_Continued, three witnesses who'd like to remain unnamed, have told Rita that Potter and Malfoy are in a sexual relationship? When did this happen aren't they arch enemies?_" Draco growled again.

"Bloody Granger, Weasley and Weaslette" Harry rolled his eyes

"We don't know that for sure, anyway how'd they know we were in a relationship" Draco rolled his eyes

"It's them and you know it Harry" Kurt and Blaine exchanged the same confused expression as Harry looked at them.

"Sorry, just some history reliving here" Harry laughed at Blaine and Kurt's confused expression again. "Don't worry about it" they both nodded as Kurt cleared his throat.

"What are Muggles?" Harry and Draco exchanged a look as Harry placed the newspaper down.

"Alright were going to get into so much trouble for this" Draco said tripping over his words. Harry nodded

"I know, but if they're going to stay here they need to know – I mean can you go without using your wand" Draco laughed and shrugged.

"Alright, but you're the one getting into trouble, I am having no more shame on my name" Harry nodded putting up his hands then looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"You are Muggles" they frowned in sync. "Non-magic folk are Muggles"

"But magic isn't real" Kurt said as Harry and Draco exchanged a look.

"You've seen it, twice" Kurt sighed

"That was tricks of the light, sleep, dreaming" Blaine rolled his eyes then. "I refuse to believe it, magic doesn't exist" Harry sighed

"I'm so glad we aren't fairies otherwise we'd have died when he'd said that" Draco murmured, Harry laughed

"Draco we are fairies" they both laughed as Blaine chuckled softly as Kurt shook his head.

"No Magic doesn't exist"

"Rictusempra" Draco murmured then looked at Kurt who was curling over in laughter. Harry smiled and pushed Draco's wand.

"Leave him alone" Draco smiled and slipped his wand back into his pants.

"Alright magic exists" Draco and Harry nodded as an owl flew into the kitchen window. All four of them jumped and looked towards the brown owl shaking its head. Harry gulped and stood to open the window.

"It'll be off the M.O.M" Harry nodded and brought it to the table, he opened it and placed it on the table.

"_Dear Mr Potter,  
>we have received intelligence that on the 30th of August you performed the Patronus charm, in the presence of two Muggles, please be aware that we only allow this in life threatening situations, and your presence is required in order to provide proficient evidence to the contrary, and if you shall be unsuccessful, will be escorted to Azkaban prison.<br>Yours sincerely  
>Minster of Magic<em>." Harry gulped as both Kurt and Blaine shivered, they were terrified at the fact a letter had just shouted at them.

"You cannot go to Azkaban, you're Harry Potter" Draco said slamming his hand down on the kitchen table.

"So what if I'm Harry Potter. I broke the rules" Draco looked at him and had to resist the glare that was approaching his face. "Look we were defending them from the Dementors kiss, if the stupid M.O.M can't see that then well fuck them!"

"Do you want me to go to Azkaban? If I say that, I'll be there before I can even sit down!"

"Idiot"

"Stupid Chosen One" Draco murmured

"You –" before Harry could finish his threat Kurt and Blaine cleared their throats. Harry and Draco both rounded on them.

"Stop arguing and using strange words" Kurt very nearly squealed.

"You're Muggles what the fuck do you know!" Draco hissed

"SHUT UP DRACO"

"Or what Potter!"

"Ha you got told" Blaine giggled softly. They looked at him glaring. "Look you two love each other right?" they both nodded taking deep breaths in "Then stop arguing"  
>"Blaine we always pick on each other's nerves" Blaine frowned.<p>

"Why?"

"We were like rivals in school, we love each other alright, but we always fight"

"And Draco" Draco nodded to Harry hinting him to continue "You're bottoming tonight" Draco's mouth dropped as both Blaine and Kurt began snorting

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, reviews would make my year :) <strong>

**Also I was thinking about writing a Lemon in this and I wanted to know if anyone would like one (I dont want to lose people)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings; Slash, some swearing, abit of violence a bit later on. Nothing else really **

**Characters; Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter**

**Shows; Glee & Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter or Glee (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; what'd happen if Klaine met Drarry? When Dementors attack in London there's only two wizards close enough to help.**

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco sat explaining magic to Blaine and Kurt as slowly and detailed as they possibly could.<p>

"But why are you telling us this?" Blaine asked "Won't you get into trouble?" he said then looked at Draco who was nodding,

"Allot of trouble" Draco said,

"But it seems this may take a bit longer than expected so you need to know" Harry finished

"And if something happens you have to be at least a tiny bit knowledgeable" both the teens nodded in perfect sync.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen?" Blaine asked, Harry and Draco exchanged a look then shook their heads.

"Nothing, don't worry" Blaine looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow as both Draco and Harry stood. "Now I have to go to my hearing tomorrow, Draco will look after you"

"We're not toddlers" Kurt said as Draco folded his arms

"And I'm going with you"

"No you're not, you'll just get angry, I'll explain our situation and it'll be fine, you don't need to come!" Harry said putting his hands on his hips. "Take them to Hogmeade – maybe even just London, down the West End" Draco sighed "You want to go see Priscilla… you could go with them" Harry offered. Draco sighed and turned to look at Kurt and Blaine.

"We can't go wandering around London. If Dementors came to them yesterday… God knows what could happen" Draco said, Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look.

"We don't mind staying here" Kurt half whispered, he then looked at Blaine with a look of malice in his eyes. Blaine frowned then gasped and nodded, Draco's eyes widened as he turned to Harry who was giggling slightly.

"You can't leave me with them" Draco breathed. Harry laughed

"You could take the time to study for your exam Draco" Harry pointed out, Draco sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Don't you dare be loud" he warned to Kurt and Blaine, they both blushed and looked down as Harry laughed.

"What's your exam for?" Blaine questioned, Draco frowned and looked Blaine who shrugged "I'm just curious" he said, Draco shrugged

"It's so I can get a job. A healer" he replied.

"Healer?" Blaine and Kurt asked in sync. Draco frowned since he only knew of healers there was no other name for them, however Harry who'd grew up in the Muggle world came to aid.

"Doctors" Harry said, both Blaine and Kurt nodded. "Right food. Any requests?" Harry offered. All three looked at him as he sighed. "Alright, don't complain then" he warned then went towards the kitchen area getting out a rolling pin, flour and a mixing bowl. The other three teens watched intrigued as Harry began making a pastry.

"Question, why if you have magic, do you make food manually?" Kurt asked, Harry turned to him as he pulled up his sleeves.

"Give's me some sort of pleasure, you know the cottage, the smell of a freshly baked pie..." Harry said then smiled slightly. "Oh and help is appreciated" he hinted, the three teens looked at each other then sighed dramatically walking towards the kitchen area.

"What are we making?" Kurt asked as he, Blaine and Draco all pulled there sleeves up to their elbows in perfect sync.

"Pizza" Harry said as he stirred the mixture in the bowl.

"And what do you want us to do?" Blaine asked.

"First wash your hands" Harry said, Blaine pouted then followed Kurt and Draco to the sink. The washed their hands then stopped waiting for Harry's next order.

"Alright, Blaine dice the toppings, Kurt make the puree and Draco, set the oven to the right temperature and set the table" Harry said, Draco sighed and nodded turning to the oven as Blaine scouted through the fridge getting out tomatoes for Kurt, onions, pepperoni, mushrooms and ham. Then a knife out the drawer in front of him. Harry passed a bowl to Kurt to make the puree in then a second wooden spoon. He then made sure Draco was successfully completing his job. He smiled and went back to making the pastry.

When the pastry was satisfactory and the puree, they began work on the creation of the pizza, which was Blaine's job; he first made a smiley face out of mushrooms he then quite literally threw all the other toppings on. Harry grinned at it then looked at Blaine who was blushing lightly.

"Alright thirty minutes… should be cooked" Harry said then put the timer on. Blaine nodded then followed Harry through to the seating area. Where Kurt and Draco where both sitting with a cup of tea. They both looked up and smiled, Harry laughed and went to sit beside Draco.

"We should get food in half an hour" Harry said, Draco nodded


End file.
